Love Always
by oOo toxxicX3bubble oOo
Summary: Did you know how much you hurt me with every glare, every harsh word? I bet you do now. Did you know I love you? I bet you don’t and never will…" one-shot. Please read and review!


**A/N: I know I haven't updated my other story in forever, but I'm really working hard on it!! This is just an idea that came to me after some things happened. Enjoy... :]**

* * *

**_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I also do not own the quote that is numbered on. its from a song XD_**

* * *

As 21 year old Sasuke Uchiha walks down the busy streets of Konoha he runs into his comrade Shikamaru Nara.

"Sasuke, Tsunade-sama needs you and Naruto in her office now immediately. I was told it's an emergency." Shikamaru informed him.

"Hn. I'll find Naruto. What about Sakura, isn't she needed?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"Erm no… I'll find Naruto. You need to get to her office now." He told him almost sorrowfully.

"Hn." Sasuke said walking away. Shikamaru is a wimp he thought to himself. Letting not letting emotions get the better of you is one of the most basic of ninja rules. Shikamaru of all people should have that down by now.

Arriving at Tsunade's office he observed that Kakashi was also there. "Sasuke," Kakashi said in a miserable voice. "Sakura…" he paused to compose himself, "she's… dead."

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled. He could not believe what he had just heard. This couldn't be happening to him he thought. It just wasn't true. Sakura was always around, and she always would be. She said that she would always be there to love him. This cannot be true he thought. "Is this some kind of sick joke? If it is I'm certainly not laughing." He told them disgustedly.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULD JOKE ABOUT THIS?!" Lady Tsunade screamed at him knocking empty sake bottles off her desk in her burst of rage. Sasuke just stood there and stared at her.

"Here," Kakashi said handing him a sealed envelope while Lady Tsunade fought back tears. "She left this for you." With trembling hands, Sasuke slowly took the envelope and opened it to reveal a handwritten letter with tear and blood stains sprinkled on it.

_Dear, dear, dear, Sasuke-kun… _

_I've finally done it. Are you happy now? You've pushed me over the edge. All the hurtful things you've said… ha! I feel like laughing. To think I've let every single word you said get to me, I've let everything you did stay with me. Your words and actions eating me away, sucking out my life and soul. Not anymore Sasuke-kun. You will not be the one to kill me. I'm already doing it. Those first few weeks you were back I was so happy! It was fun, do you remember all those things we did Sasuke-kun? I bet you do. Heehee… Did you know that you were my first and only one? Bet you didn't. Did you know you were the only one I ever kissed like that? I bet you didn't. Did you know you're the only one I'd die for? I bet you do now. Did you know how much you hurt me with every glare, every harsh word? I bet you do now. Did you know I love you? I bet you don't and never will…_

_I know you don't love me Sasuke-kun. But did you really have to rub it in my face? Well Sasuke-kun, you only have fangirls left now. I was not a fangirl Sasuke-kun. They only love you for your good looks. My love went deeper, much deeper. I guess you'll have to pick one of those girls to re-build your clan with. I know you would've never picked ME to be the mother of your children Sasuke-kun. I was never good enough was I? You know what Sasuke-kun? I'm crying! I'm actually crying! Who would have thought writing this would bring me tears? That's another reason why you hate me isn't it Sasuke-kun? I was never strong enough for you was I? Tears was a sign of weakness to you, you hate things that are weak. Now you hate me even more, don't you Sasuke-kun. _

_Do you wanna know what else I'm doing Sasuke-kun? I'm cutting myself, I've been doing this for years, and you never noticed my scars. Not once did you mention the slices on my arms and legs. My tears are stinging my cuts, I love it. But not as much as I love you._

_Tell me Sasuke-kun, why did you do it? Why did you ever fuck me? Was it to torment me? Why do you get pleasure out of my pain? Well Sasuke-kun, this must be bringing you joy then. I'm finally revealing just how much you hurt me. But, I'm happy too, happy that I'm going to be dead! But, then again, why shouldn't I be? I have no family. That's right Sasuke-kun, you don't know do you? My family was killed, at the hands of your brother. It was a year after he killed your family. Those people I lived with were foster parents. And guess what, they're dead now too. You never knew, almost nobody did. Only the Anbu who came to clean up the mess and the Third knew. Unfortunately, not everyone comes from a rich family, rich enough to still have money to live on after you paid off their debts. Guess what Sasuke-kun, I'm still paying for them. There's not enough money in the world to pay it off! But you know what Sasuke-kun, even though I had no family when I was little, and went through all the same shit you did, I never acted like there was a ten-foot pole shoved up my ass! I still love you Sasuke-kun, more than I loved any of them._

_I honestly don't think anyone will miss me, I was always in the way wasn't I Sasuke-kun? I was just another thing hindering you from your goals. Well now you won't have to worry about me because I won't be here to bring you problems anymore. I won't bring anyone problems anymore! I know that's what everyone thinks of me as, a big mistake. I was a mistake when I was born, I was the mistake on team 7, and I was a mistake among our 'friends'. I know I was never wanted by anyone. You all pretended to like me so I wouldn't feel bad. But now I'm done pretending and you should all be too. So when you all find out that I'm dead, especially you Sasuke-kun, you should all throw huge parties and invite the whole village! I'm finally going to accomplish the only thing in my life that's not a mistake, my death. The only thing I will ever do correctly is bringing my life to an end and freeing you all from me. _

_Hey Sasuke-Kun, are you gonna miss me? Never mind, what a stupid question to ask! I know you won't. If I do recall correctly, I remember you calling me a worthless whore. Well, once a whore I guess I could never be anything more; I'm just sorry that couldn't change(1). Was I really that worthless to you? Did you only see me as a whore? I bet you regret calling me those nasty words now. You know what, you probably don't! Though just thinking of you withering away in pain as I have done for so long makes me feel better. But damn it Sasuke-kun, if you were any other but the one I love, I would have kicked your ass for calling me that. Does Naruto-kun know yet? Poor baby, I loved him too, and I'm gonna miss him… but not as much as I'll miss you. _

_Sasuke-kun, you were so nice to me the first month. I'm crying so hard now… My eyes burn from these tears, you'd think I'd learn over all these years, good things won't last forever…_

_I love you so much Sasuke-kun! I wish you felt the same. I'm doing it now. I can feel myself slipping away… Good bye my love, may we meet again in the afterlife someday…._

_Love always, _

_Sakura_

_Xoxoxoxo_

The last lines of the letter wear smeared and messy. Sasuke never thought that Sakura had gone through so much. She always seemed so happy and so full of life. Now he saw that this was just a mask that she plastered on her face so that she could hide herself from the world…

"Hey guys! What's up?" Naruto said bouncing into the room. Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall, threw his letter on the floor and left through the hole he made. He ran as fast as he could, he didn't know where he was going, he just ran. He stopped in a field of cherry blossom trees and fell to his knees. Only then did he let his tears fall. "Sakura, I'm so sorry… now you'll never know how much I love you…"

**FIN**

* * *

**Review please!!!!! Sorry for the mistakes, I have no beta :(**


End file.
